debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Barbatos
Summary Barbatos, also know as Great Dragon or Bat-God, is the ruler of the Dark Multiverse. Once his sole purpose was to destroy the unstable universes created by his master, who crafted universes from the fears and hope of all those of the Multiverse and return their energies to the World Forge. Barbatos eventually kill his master and corrupted the World Forge. Later, Barbatos planned to destroy the absorb the regular DC multiverse into his own. He was able to come to Earth at some point, but he was repelled by Hawkman and Hawkgirl at the cost of their lives. When Batman was sent to the dawn of men by Darkseid, Barbatos noticed him and decided to turn him into a portal to enter the regular multiverse. The Court of Owls manipulated events throughout history in order for Batman to be injected with the five metals needed to create the portal, and after the fifth was injected in the present day, Barbatos was able to transport himself and the Dark Knights to the Earth with the intent of sinking all universes into the nightmarish Dark Multiverse. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Bat-God, The Bat, The Bat Behind the Bat, The Dragon, The Dark Horned God, The True Father of Batman Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: As old as the universe Classification: Dark god, Cosmic dragon Attack Potency: Macroverse level+ (Killed the World Forger in the Dark Multiverse and destroyed countless of failed universes. Shakes the strings of the multiverse and disrupt the multiverse with his scream) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Massively FTL+ Combat Speed: Massively FTL+ Reaction Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Macroversal+ Durability: Macroverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Macroversal+ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Corruption (Type 2; Can corrupt people infected by dark metals), Illusion Creation, Dream Manipulation (Cast nightmares of the Dark Multiverse to Hawkman as part of his influence on him), Madness Manipulation, Alternate Future Display (The energy of the Dark Multiverse cause peolpe to lose their minds and the strengthening of it cast visions of all bad possibilities), Sleep Manipulation (Can drag people into a dark dream that makes them sleep), Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, 3), Immortality (Type 1, 2), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Technology Manipulation (The energy of the Dark Multiverse affected the Teen Titans' ship and breaks apart the universal music of the Ultima Thule), Sound Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (The Anti-Music is a dark chord that shakes the strings of the Multiverse, the Seven Forces of the Universe stretched across the Multiverse as strings, like the Sphere of the Gods and the Speed Force and causes the laws of physics to fail), Summoning (Can bring forth his army), Creation (Can create dark worlds), Shapeshifting (Can change his appearance), Size Manipulation, Body Control (Can extend his fi gers), Life Force Absorption (Can drain the life force of others just by touching them), Enhanced Senses (Watched the war of birds and bats from the Dark Multiverse) Intelligence: Barbatos is a highly skilled manipulator, capable to fool the likes Superman and break the minds like Batman with ease. He can use his lying and manipulative skills to persuade others to join him and make them lose all hopes. He also possesses vast knowledge about the Dark Multiverse, the knowledge he shared with the Baan who Laughs. Weaknesses: The Ntn Metal can physically harm Barbatos although it is less effective within the Dark Multiverse while the Tenth Metal/Element X can subdue him. Notable Attacks / Techniques: * Anti-Music: A dark chord that shakes the strings of the Multiverse and causes the law of physics to fall which Barbatos uses to summon his army and it was the final push needed for him to sink the Earth so low in the Dark Multiverse that it can never be raised again. * Dark Dream: Barbatos can trap others in a dark dream that makes them sleep and become "lost in the dark". Those "lost in the dark" lose their memories of who they were. Note: While Barbatos' doings could have destroyed the entire dreaming, he did so indirectly by bringing the stories that should never be told of Lucien's library/the horror of the dark multiverse to life. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Tier 2 Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Dream Users Category:Age Users Category:Life Force Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Summoners Category:Superhumans